


Curious Kitties and Diary Entries

by Chicken_WithaSaber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Is A Delicate Damsel, Comedy, F/M, Identity Reveal, Might make you laugh, Plagg is over it, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_WithaSaber/pseuds/Chicken_WithaSaber
Summary: When Ladybug claims that the reason Marinette is missing is because of an Akuma attack, Chat Noir is worried and insists on searching her room for clues. During his search, he finds a number of surprises, including Marinette's diary, which he had to read (to find where Marinette could be, of course). However, his prying leads to a surprising discovery, and suddenly, Adrien Agreste stutters anytime he sees Marinette! How strange...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

In Marinette’s opinion, being a regular teenager was already not an easy job; there was school, boys, hormones, self-discovery, and all of the unpleasant things that come with youth and growing up. Being a miraculous holder made life a hundred times more complicated. Of course, it did have its nice moments, like taking down Lie-la, bonding with Tikki, and triumphing over Chloe. Oh, being able to swing over Adrien’s fencing school while he was hard at work fencing was a huge plus. (But you weren’t supposed to know that; that was a confession Marinette had made to her diary in private and which she fully intended to take to the grave.)

Alas, part of the trouble of having a secret identity was keeping your identity secret while in costume; (Once, as Ladybug, Marinette had grabbed a pastry from the front counter, gone upstairs, and taken a nap in the living room couch. It had been _really_ hard to explain herself out of that one.)

Today was one such difficult day. It was supposed to be a peaceful Saturday! She had made plans to hang out with Alya and watch a movie (and come up with her 2940th confession attempt to Adrien… (sadly, her attempts to admit her feelings to the love of her life were not going anywhere but straight down the drain…)

Unfortunately, her movie date with Alya did not happen. Hawkmoth had had the audacity to attack, and the Akumatized victim (Chloe, _again_ ) had hit her family’s bakery while Marinette had been home alone, before going on to destroy every small business in Paris. In a rush to find Chat Noir and save the city, Ladybug had not figured out an excuse to explain her civilian identity’s disappearance. Her parents had ran to the bakery after hearing about the attack, and arrived home to find their daughter missing. Frantically, Tom and Sabine had flagged down Ladybug and Chat and had tearfully asked them to find their beloved daughter. Without thinking, Ladybug’s big mouth had blurted out, “Oh, your daughter? We think the Akuma took her! No way to get her back! Who knows what that girl did to upset Chloe? We’ll never know! Mom- err, Ma’am, I think we’ll have to find your daughter after we de-Akumatize Chloe. Much, much later, ok?!” As her eye twitched and she laughed rather maniacally, Chat and her parents gasped with horror. _Dang it!_

“Mr Dupain, Mrs. Cheng, I’m sure LB and I can spend some time searching for your daughter. Would you let us look around your house? Perhaps we might find clues that might tell us what happened, or how Chloe got akumatized.” Chat said smoothly. As her poor parents nodded their permission tearfully, Chat Noir dragged her upstairs and into the house before she could protest. _How did he know the layout of her house so well? ~~It was almost as if he had spent a lot of time in her house, perhaps as a civilian~~ …_

“Chat, Marinette’s just one civilian, we have many more people to save! We have to de-Akumatize Chloe!” she yelled as he dragged her through the living room and into her bedroom. The Chat looked the most worried she had ever seen him. “I know you don’t like talking about things that could reveal our identities, but actually, I know Marinette in person. She’s a very good friend of mine, and I want to make sure she’s ok!”

Ladybug could swear her heart stopped beating for a second, as those words echoed in her mind. Adrien?! He was the only one who called her a ‘very good friend’… Could it be him?! But she shook the thought off as quickly as it had came; her precious, sweet, perfect Adrien could _not_ be Chat Noir- the two boys looked completely different, after all! How could she ever think that? (Really, how ridiculous of her!)

“Fine, Chat. Maybe if we take longer to de-Akumatize Chloe, Hawkmoth might get bored and do our work for us.” She turned to her partner to smile at him reassuringly, but the smile dropped off her face as she caught him going through her clothing! “Chat! Bad kitty! Why are you snooping through a girl’s clothes?” Chat Noir paused from where he had been digging through her dresses and tossing them to the side, and defensively said, “I’m looking for any clue as to where Marinette could be! We have to fully search her room if we want to find her.” As he went back to tossing her clothes around (great, yet another mess for her to clean later), he gasped as he found a Chat Noir themed hoodie. “WOW! Come look at this, LB! Marinette’s so talented! You know, after we find her, we should commission her to make us matching sweaters for the wintertime! You know,” Chat continued on as he puffed his chest out and waggled his eyebrows at her, “Mines could say ‘Don’t touch! _Purr_ operty of Ladybug’, and yours could say-“

She glared at him, trying not to laugh hysterically at the mess her huge mouth had gotten her in. “Not a chance, Kitty!” “I’m just saying, we would look really cool together!” Before this could spiral into one of their arguments, she excused herself to the bathroom, where she detransformed and wailed, ”Tikki, help me! I don’t know what to do; how do I convince Chat that Marinette is safe? Why is does he have to be so persistent?! UGHH!” Tikki swallowed her cookie and shook her little head, “Marinette, you really stuck your foot in your mouth this time! But,” the Kwami continued, “ It is sweet of him to care so much for your civilian identity.” Marinette was about to respond, but stopped in her tracks. “Tikki, what if he find my Adrien posters?! I have to stop him!” And she transformed as fast as humanly possible, barged into her bedroom, and-

\----- **Chat's POV** \-----

Adrien had expected this Saturday morning to go like any other day of the week; Natalie would wake him up at 5 a.m., and he would be forced to suffer through fencing, Chinese and piano lessons all morning. Then, he would pretend to be oblivious as his father and Natalie did their weird roleplay/cosplay and dressed up as their own personal takes on Hawkmoth and Mayura, who were apparently in a relationship, based on how Gabriel and Natalie acted while in costume. Unfortunately, (or rather fortunately; it was awkward to watch your dad cosplay and ship himself with a supervillain played by his assistant, after all), there had been an Akuma attack at his friend Marinette’s house, and his classmate had gone missing! Ladybug seemed strangely disinterested in saving Marinette, which was very unlike her. His lady always was usually very eager to assist anybody in need; it was one of the (limitless) things he loved about her. Chat had insisted that they search through Marinette’s room, and then had the shock of his life when he opened her closet door.

As he creaked the door open, he saw his face- scratch that, hundreds of his face smiling back at him! His jaw dropped to the ground as he surveyed the posters that covered every single square inch of the closet. There were pictures cut out from magazines, officially released posters, and even an ‘Adrien, The Fragrance’ pamphlet! What could this mean? Gosh, he really had underestimated his friend’s passion for fashion. But then his eyes were drawn to a picture of him with hearts doodled all around his head. Did Marinette have a crush on him?! Could this be why she couldn’t speak well in his presence?! Man, the next time he saw her at school would be awkward. “Keep looking, you need to find clues and save her!” a little voice whispered in his mind. Chat shut the closet door and continued searching, until his eyes landed on a small pink notebook labeled ‘Diary’. He opened it and started reading. After all, this wasn’t _snooping_ , it was… it was… assisting in the rescue of a helpless civilian! Yeah yeah, that’s what it was called… He wouldn’t read the _whole_ thing, just enough to find some useful clues. For her rescue. Not because he was flustered by the posters, or because he found her obsession to be cute. Not because he had been slowly been developing a crush on her during the past year. ~~Nope, not at all~~!

(Marinette’s Diary)

_Dear diary,_

_I made the most embarrassing mistake today! Obviously dear diary, you know that Adrien is the love of my life! Well, in class today, I was sketching out the perfect timeline for our relationship, and when Ms. Bustier asked me when some ancient old war was fought, I almost said, “We’re going to adopt our hamster in three years, get married in seven, and have kids in ten years!”Oh, and we'll name our children Emma, Louis, and Hugo! "But luckily I caught myself. Unfortunately, I still replied with “Radiant, Carefree, Dreamy, Adrien-The Fragrance!”_

Chat paused his reading and gasped. Had Marinette planned their whole lives out!? Even their children?! He turned the color of an overripe tomato. Did all girls do that?! Maybe he should ask Ladybug whenever she emerged from the bathroom; this was slightly scaring him. But he had to keep reading. (You know, to save Marinette. Why else?)

_The whole class laughed, and Alya and Nino basically died with secondhand embarrassment. Yeah I guess I have been watching Adrien’s cologne add over and over again…How couldn’t I? He’s so sweet, handsome, cute, awesome, and his hair shines like the sun, his eyes are green like grass, and- Oh, I could just write poetry about him, but I’m afraid Chloe might discover it! Some things you just don’t want others to find out about, you know? Got to go, Paris needs me now! Love, MD-C <3._

Chat set the diary down. What did Marinette mean, “Paris needs me”? Did she volunteer at a pet shelter? He could picture her sweetly singing lullabies to baby hamsters and tucking them in for the night- “CHAT! Are you reading Marinette’s diary?! Stop, that’s invasion of privacy! Didn’t your mom teach you to respect people’s privacy?” Chat ducked Ladybug’s slap and defended himself, “I’m not snooping, I’m… trying to… understand Marinette’s thinking patterns to figure out if she ran off somewhere?” he squeaked out, hoping she wouldn’t notice his tell-tale body language and call him out on his half-lie. Ladybug closed her eyes and muttered something unsavory. Then, she swung out of Marinette’s room out into Paris, calling over her shoulder, “I’m going to search the rest of Paris while you pry into her private business!”

But Chat didn’t respond. He was too deep into the next diary entry...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the reveal happens! Also, we say Hi to Alya and Nino.

_(Marinette's Diary)_

_Dear Diary, today was horrible. There was an Akuma attack in the middle of school, and it happened just when I was trying to confess to Adrien for the 2308 th time, and I had to run away in the middle of telling Adrien that I loved him! To be fair, I accidentally called him “Hot Stuff”, so it was probably for the better. It sucks to have to run away to transform at strange time, though. But I’m Ladybug, and Paris needs me. Gosh, I hope Chat Noir and I are able to defeat Hawkbutt soon so I can settle back into normal life. Speaking of Chat, well, I hate letting him down. I know he’s got it bad for me, but I like Adrien, who barely knows I exist! To tell you the truth, diary, if Adrien wasn’t in the picture, well, Chat Noir is a great guy. (Chloe, if you are reading this, I swear to Kwami I will-) Ugh, got to go, another Akuma attack. Got to save Paris! <3, MD-C._

When Chat Noir processed what he had just read, he let the diary drop to the ground in shock and gripped on to the nearest Adrien photo for support. (Gosh, how many framed pictures of him did Marinette have?!) Marinette was Ladybug…he couldn’t believe it! Wait a minute-So that meant Marinette was not missing, and Ladybug had been trying not to blow her cover. He facepalmed and just knew that Plagg was having the laugh of his life. Great, by trying to save his friend, he not only complicated things for LB but also messed up her room. Fantastic. He should probably clean the enormous mess before Ladybug came back! As his eyes swung to the window, Marinette jumped through it and loudly announced, “HERE I AM. I am here. Uh, Ladybug rescued me? Yep, totally.” She must have mistaken his stare for disbelief, so she continued, “Don’t worry, Ladybug de-Akumatized Chloe and now everything is back to normal.” Come to think of it, while he was busy (ok, fine, he’d admit it) snooping, he had noticed the magical ladybugs fixing the destruction. Chat opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, he had the sudden realization that Ladybug was standing right in front of him and was madly in love with his civilian identity. What ended coming out of his mouth was, “H-h-hi M-Maribug. Uh, I… I…”

Before he could figure out something to say, Marinette had dragged him out of her room and down to the front door. “Ok, Paris is saved, you can leave!” Realizing she sounded harsh, Marinette continued, “Thank you Chat Noir. Ladybug told me that you were really worried about me, so thank you.” Chat tried to respond, but his tongue wouldn’t cooperate! “Welcome! You are. You’re welcome Ladynette- Marinette!” he was able to stutter out. And before he could embarrass himself any more Chat Noir vaulted away and ran home as fast as a little kitty could.

As soon as he arrived home, Adrien de-transformed and flopped on his bed with the passion of a dying fish. “Plaaagg, help me! I don’t know what to doooo! Ladybug is my good friend Marinette, who has a crush on me!” As he lay down like a delicate damsel in need of smelling salts, Plagg exasperatedly said, “What’s the big deal? Your classmate who you’ve been friend zoning for years is actually the love of your life!” Adrien daintily propped himself up on one elbow, and snapped, “Plagg, I needed some help processing this information, not your impatient attitude!” Plagg shrugged, threw another slice of Camembert down his throat, and moaned happily, “Cheese never disappoints you, kid. The sooner you realize this, the better your life gets.”

\----- **The Next Day** :-----

After his useless discussion with Plagg, Adrien had elegantly swooned, and when he arose the next morning, it took all of Plagg’s energy to get him out of bed and into the car. “Plagg, I can’t go to school today! I might see Marinette, and I’ll probably embarrass myself or say something silly or maybe she won’t like my socks. I haven’t washed my hair today! Nope, can’t go to school today, not at all.” Plagg chomped on some cheese to get him through his holder’s outburst. Holey Swiss, was this what parenting felt like? He was suddenly glad that Kwamis didn’t have children.

“Adrien, you’re already at school. Now get out of the car before the day is over!” Adrien took a deep breath, opened the car door, and tiptoed to class just like Marinette did whenever she embarrassed herself in front of Adrien. Plagg felt a sudden burst of admiration for Tikki. Was this what she dealt with every day?! He made a mental note to send her a hunk of Camembert as an appreciative gift. (Great idea Plagg, we all know Tikki loooves cheese! *eye roll*)

\----- **Alya and Nino's POV** \-----

Alya and Nino had been trying for months to get their two oblivious friends together. Though they had tried their absolute hardest to smack some sense into Adrien and Marinette’s brains, their dense classmates remained completely clueless. Nino had long since figured out Chat Noir and Ladybug’s identities, and every day he and Alya shook their heads in disbelief at how nobody else in Paris had discovered who was behind Ladybug and Chat Noir’s masks.

The couple had almost given up on matchmaking, seeing as their friends were truly stupid. (Really, who goes to school together all day and fights crime together all evening without figuring out identities?!) Alya had resigned herself to hearing Marinette compare Adrien and Chat Noir and conclude that they were two extremely different boys, while Nino had accepted his fate of listening to Adrien dreamily wonder who was behind Ladybug’s mask.

But just as they were about to call it quits, an exciting development happened. Suddenly, whenever Marinette walked into the room, Adrien would turn the color of a sunburned crab and hide behind Nino! The couple had previously only witnessed this behavior in Marinette, and it was rather amusing and confusing to see Mr-Cool-As-A-Cat get shy in front of his “just a friend”. When Alya and Nino revealed their identities and interrogated Adrien, he’d admitted that he had recently figured out Ladybug’s identity, but she still didn’t know his. After a quickly whispered conversation, Nino and Alya came back to Adrien, patted him on the back, and sent their frazzled friend back to class. (It took some convincing. He’d almost put his model makeup on “just in case”, but they forced him out into the classroom. And by forced, I mean physically pushed him. Adrien was petrified and ready to run to the bathrooms to have a nervous breakdown to Plagg) (Sounds like anyone else we know?)

Meanwhile, Alya annoyed Sabrina until the redhead became Akumatized. As Ladybug and Chat Noir (who was clumsier than he had ever been) fought the Akuma, Alya secretly kept messing up Chat Noir’s plans and distracting him, which caused Chat to accidentally de-transform right next to Ladybug. Then, she and Carapace had successfully defeated Sabrina while Ladybug and Chat Noir had a long, extremely awkward and emotional conversation. After the battle was over, She and Nino bumped fists and secretly photographed their friends, who were clearly staring at each other with heart in their eyes and lovey-dovey expressions on their faces.

Meanwhile, Tikki yelled at Plagg for having the audacity to give her cheese as a gift. She then forced Plagg to eat overly processed Cheddar for a week, which Adrien wholeheartedly agreed with.

Years later at Marinette and Adrien’s wedding, Alya and Nino both patted each other on the back and complimented each other on their matchmaking skills. They had been the ones to cause Chloe to be Akumatized and destroy Marinette's bakery. Alya intentionally dusted off the Adrien posters, and planted Marinette's diary in plain view were Chat would see it. Nino had made sure to give Adrien many clues as to Ladybug's identity during the last month.

They hadn’t done this for free, you see; within the coming years, they planned to continuously tell Emma, Louis and Hugo about how ridiculously clueless their parents were as teens. Alya and Nino both looked forward to the embarrassment that was _sure_ to be written all over Marinette and Adrien’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented and Kudos'd this fic!


End file.
